Gentleness Within Diamonds
by kimiheartz
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke were great brothers until that day. But there's a secret that only Itachi knew, and soon Sasuke will know as well. The link that bonded them so closely, the one who they both held so close to heart. Feel free to flame.


**Gentleness Within Diamond**

**Short Summary:** Itachi and Sasuke were great brothers until that day. But there's a secret that only Itachi knew, and soon Sasuke will know as well. The link that bonded them so closely, the one who they both held so close to heart. The loss that allowed Itachi to harden and force his remaining family to grow strong.

I do not own Naruto and it's characters

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Uchiha Misunderstandings**

* * *

Shikamaru barged in the room where Tsunade, Jiraiya were informing Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto about Sasuke's information and updates.

"Tsunade. A masked kunoichi just below told me this is an emergency and she needs to see you." whispering to Tsunade, "Something about Sasuke and Itachi's misunderstanding."

"Bring her up. Plus these kids should know a little more about Uchiha's situations."

A few seconds later, the masked kunoichi stood at the door with a small bow and proceeded to enter. She was almost as tall as Naruto, had slightly more of a figure than Sakura, had eyes that were harder than Kakashi, and just slightly shorter than Shikamaru. She walked by each of them without giving them a glance. Facing Tsunade, stared at her waiting for permission to speak. A split second later she threw a punch towards Tsunade face except she stopped at a paper width from her nose.

"Not a budge, that confident huh? No wonder you're the hokage." She commented, retrieving her first.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widen at confusion. Kakashi's sloth position seemed more tense than usual, and the Hokage just looked at the kunoichi waiting for her to speak.

"I'm Hana…" She reaches and pulls of her bird mask, "Uchiha Hana."

* * *

Although shock ran through everyone, only Naruto started to panic.

"What? You? You are an Uchiha?? Like Sasuke's relative?! What the hell is going on? Tell me already! Why are—"

His finger pointing at Hana, but he stopped as soon as she activated her Sharingan and glared at him.

"Naruto." Kakashi said softly, putting a hand on him to make him stop pointing at her.

"As I was saying, I'm Uchiha Hana, the blood related sister to Itachi and Sasuke. There's something that night no one knows about, and the only ones who witnessed it were Sasuke, Itachi and me."

"Something no one knows about?" Tsunade inquired.

"Yes… Itachi is innocent, he only killed two people, two that deserved to die, that night. It was by my hands that caused the destruction of the Uchiha's clan."

"You killed everyone?"

"Yes. But wait there's more, much more… Uchiha Itachi shouldn't be listed as a missing nin, since he saved both Kakashi life and along with rest of the Konoha."

"How did he save us?"

Bitterness lingered in Kakashi eyes, or eye.

"Start from the beginning" Tsunade demanded.

* * *

**One week prior to the massacre:**

"You must kill everyone in the Uchiha's clan to join."

"What are you talking about? You mean you'll only let me join if I kill my clan? Are you serious?"

Itachi walks through the forest after a difficult mission, more than ready to go to bed, but the voices caught his attention. Getting closer to the group, he pushed his chakra in his ears, improving his hearing.

"Shisui, it doesn't matter if you do it or someone else do it, someone will accomplish this. The only difference is if you reject this, you can't get any stronger."

Silence.

"Ok, I'll do it. By next week this time, they'll all be dead."

Shisui's voice and answer sent a wave of panic through his spine. What was happening? There seems to be the voices of some Uchiha's council and Shisui's echoing a plan to destroy the clan. Itachi took an involuntary step backwards in shock, breaking a twig under his right heel.

"Who's there? Find him and kill him! Mission priority number one, hurry now!"

Itachi turned and fled to the bridge, trying to get back to tell everyone, but Shisui stood in the middle of bridge.

"Itachi." Shishui said as he inhaled

"Shisui." Itachi hissed back at him.

"I knew it was you by your chakra."

"What was that about?" Itachi demanded.

"So you know. Do you want to join, if you join us, you'll get stronger! Every member in there is extremely strong!"

"Shisui, why are you doing this? Don't do this. If you don't stop, I will stop you, today."

"Are you kidding me? This is a chance in a life time to get stronger. Orochimaru is offering us a remedy that breaks all our limits and lets us release our full potential."

"Orochimaru?"

"Will you join or not? If you're not with us, then I suppose you're against you. which means I would have to kill you. Now that would not be that cool, killing your best friend."

"Joining? I can tell you don't plan on giving up this ridiculous idea."

Itachi pulled at a kunai and activated his Sharigan.

"I see, there seems to be no other choice. Although they say you're a prodigy, you can't match the power Orochimaru gave me."

Shisui did the same, but in addition, the cursed mark started to spread across his face.

"We'll see."

The two clashed head on, dancing as silver arcs surrounded the two. The moon light shinning down gave the two a demon appearance as their red eyes stood out more than even their pale skin. As a frog jumped off the river bank, they both jumped onto the river and performed Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

"It seems your chakra level and control has gone up, but not enough"

"You shouldn't talk so much, since you're about to die." Itachi muttered.

Itachi stopped his fireball and jump to the side.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" Itachi breathed out.

A water dragon rose from the river, quenched Shisui's fireball, and swallowed Shisui. Holding him under water until his breath gave out.

Taking a final look, Itachi hopped back on the bridge and raced back to his village.

Beneath the bridge, a pair of blood red eyes stare at the moon light's reflection, sheathing his chakra completely. _It looks like I'll have to get the job done myself then._

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this before the new parts came out. Everyone was making Itachi look bad so I felt bad for him and decided to write on with him as a good guy. It doesn't quite agree with the current anime anymore. And I know Hana is a random character I made up, but I couldn't find anyone in the series that can fit in this role.

Please if you know someone from Naruto's character that could fit in the role of Hana, let me know. I will replace ASAP because I also don't like using other characters.


End file.
